Freckles
by PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: Dean has teeth removed, and Sam sets Castiel up, all while recording it.
"Dean had to have teeth out today," Sam laughed into the camera he was using to film it all. It would be great ammunition against Dean if ever need be. They'd put Dean on anastasia to take a few cavities out. Turned out they needed to take teeth out because the cavities weren't correctable.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Cas asked skeptically. "Dean won't be mad?" He didn't want to upset Dean. He and Dean were just starting to get close. They, Cas thought, were about to start dating, but Dean hadn't made any such move to his dismay.

Sam laughed again. "He'll laugh too Cas. Stop worrying so much." Sam knew they angel and his brother liked each other, but neither of them knew he knew. He thought it was cute that his older brother had found someone that made him happy, and someone that Dean made them happy.

Sam and Cas walked up to Dean who was sitting on the couch in the motel they were at. Dean looked miserable. His mouth was swollen, and he had gauze packed into his mouth, but he didn't complain because of the stuff he was on and his mouth was numb.

"Sam! Aren't Cas's eyes the most beautiful shade of blue you've ever seen?" Dean was staring at Cas with such intensity. Castiel was blushing, making his blue eyes sound out even more. "Is that why it's grey outside? Because all the blue is in your eyes? Cas are you an angel?" Castiel's face was red, and he was looking away now.

Sam was laughing hysterically, as he kept the camera pointed at his brother and the angel. He was almost shocked that Dean still had pickup lines in his state, but then again it was Dean.

"What are you laughing at Sam? Oh my god, is there something on my face?" Dean turned to look at the mirror on the wall and gasped. "There's dots all over my face! Why are their dots all over my face? Am I going to die?" Dean was scared which made Sam laugh even more.

"No Dean, those are freckles," Castiel corrected as Dean lifted his shirt to look for more. When be found what he was looking for he looked up at Cas.

"They're everywhere! And you don't have any Cas! Where are yours?" Dean asked unluckily Castiel's shirt to lift it up. Cas was focusing on not getting turned on, and trying to fend Dean off as the younger Winchester laughed from a few feet away.

"They say freckles are a result of angel kisses," Sam said grinning in the direction of Castiel. Making the blush return to Castiel's face. Dean lifted his shirt once more to look as his freckle covered torso.

"Have you been kissing me Cas? Have you been kissing me all over my body?" Dean asked as he looked up at the blue eyed angel standing in front of him. Cas found he couldn't speak so just shook his head vigorously.

The look of hurt that flashed it's way across Dean's face, nearly broke Castiel's heart. "Am I not pretty enough to be kiss Cas? Do you not want to kiss me or my body?" Dean was watching Cas closely as his adam's apple bobbed.

"Dean," Cas gasped as Dean started undoing his pants to see how far down the freckles went. Sam was too busy laughing to notice what his elder brother was doing. When Cas moaned at a flash of Dean's dick Sam was snapped into action stopping his brother from going any further.

"Not in public Dean, maybe you should ask Cas to assist you in seeing how many freckles you have? I know he likes to count them," Sam said softly laughing a little as he brought up the angel standing behind him.

Castiel wanted Dean, but not while he was drugged. That wasn't right, he wanted Dean to ask him out, and do it all 'properly' not for it to happen when Dean wouldn't even remember what happened. Cas couldn't stand the idea of doing such things to Dean when he didn't know what he was doing.

When Dean went to ask Castiel to assist him, the angel was nowhere to be found. He had flown from the room, to his favorite place by the ocean. Cas wouldn't be able to turn down a temptation such as Dean, not even with every ounce of willpower he had. So he'd have to wait it out until the drugs wore off.


End file.
